As a technique capable of reducing consumption current in a bias state, and increasing the maximum output current at a time when a load is driven in an operational amplifier circuit, a technique to make an output amplifier stage in an operational amplifier circuit operate in a Class AB mode (for example, Nonpatent literature 1) is put to practical use. As an operational amplifier circuit with a Class AB output, an operational amplifier circuit using a push-pull source follower circuit exists. The operational amplifier circuit using the conventional push-pull source follower circuit has a problem that the output voltage range is narrow and the frequency characteristics deteriorate.